warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
A Squirrel in the Brambles
For pictures of these cats go to: http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Heartsky/Allegiances:_A_Squirrel_in_the_Brambles Allegiances 'Sunclan:' {{Roster |leader = Whitestar - Pure white tom with white eyes and long fur. |deputy = Rainpool -Dark grey tom with dark blue eyes and sleek fur. Apprentice: Fogpaw |medcat = Poolheart - Light gray she-cat with sleek fur and blue eyes. Apprentice: Whitepaw'' |warriors = '''Frostbreeze - White she cat with a gray paw and eyes, and sleek fur Stormcloud - Long-furred black she-cat with white paws, chest, ears and tail. Lemontang - sleek yellow tom with dark green eyes and a green tail. Limesplash - Sleek green tom with dark green eyes and a yellow tail. Apprentice: Mistpaw Goldleaf - Sleek-furred gold she-cat with light blue eyes |apprentices = Whitepaw - Fluffy white she cat with light gray eyes. Fogpaw - Dark gray tom with light gray eyes and smooth fur. Mistpaw - Light gray she-cat with dark gray eyes and smooth fur. 'Sunclan' Leader Whitestar: Pure white tom with white eyes and long fur Deputy Rainpool: Dark grey tom with dark blue eyes and sleek fur Apprentice, Fogpaw Medicine Cat Poolheart: Light gray she-cat with sleek fur and blue eyes Apprentice,Whitepaw Warriors Frostbreeze: White she cat with a gray paw and eyes, and sleek fur Stormcloud: Long-furred black she-cat with white paws, chest, ears and tail Lemontang: sleek yellow tom with dark green eyes and a green tail Limesplash: Sleek green tom with dark green eyes and a yellow tail Apprentice, Mistpaw Goldleaf: Sleek-furred gold she-cat with light blue eyes Apprentices Whitepaw: Fluffy white she cat with light gray eyes. Fogpaw: Dark gray tom with light gray eyes and smooth fur Mistpaw: Light gray she-cat with dark gray eyes and smooth fur 'Nightclan' Leader Blackstar: Black tom with sleek, dark gray eyes, and three gray stripes across his back Deputy Flamefur: Red she-cat with brown ey Medicine Cat Patchtail: Black she-cat with light green eyes and white feet, tail, muzzle, and ears Warriors Flowerfur: Dark brown furred she-cat with long fur and bright green eyes Spotpelt: Sleek furred brown tom with dark brown eyes and black spots Silversong: Beautiful silvery sleek furred she-cat with light blue eyes Sunsoil: Golden-brown sleek furred tom with dark green eyes 'Dawnclan' Leader Sprinklestar: Long furred pink and purple she-cat with hot pink eyes Apprentice, Jewelpaw Deputy Snowfire: White she-cat with long fur, blue eyes, and ginger paws and tail Medicine Cat Stonespot: Gray she-cat with brown eyes and white chest and long fur Warriors Toothbite: Sleek white tom with black eyes and a scratch down his back Apprentice, Quietpaw Jawbreak: Sleek furred gray tom with light gray eyes Apprentice, Brightpaw Apprentices Jewelpaw: Sleek very light gray she-cat with a golden chest and light blue eyes Quietpaw: Black she-cat with silver eyes Brightpaw: Gold tom with long fur, white tail, and green eyes Prolouge A dark ginger she-cat was walking near the lake, leaving starry pawprints behind her. Another cat was walking nearby, a dark brown tabby tom with glinting amber eyes. He also left starry pawprints behind. The cats walked nearer and nearer. Their tails twined. Eventually the two cats merged into a ginger she-cat with a brown tail and beautiful white eyes. The starry path she left behind her glittered brightly, and she walked into the sky, higher and higher, past the moon, until she became the sun rising in the dawn sky. Chapter 1 Brambleclaw woke up suddenly. He shook his head. He had that starry pawprints dream......again! It seemed that lately, that was the only dream he ever had. What could it mean? The dream made him angry, because he was sure that the brown tom was him. And he was almost certain that the dark ginger she-cat was Squirrelflight, his mate, no, former mate. She had lied to him. Betrayed him. She told him that Jaykit, Hollykit, and Lionkit were their kits. But they were Squirrelflight's sister Leafpool's kits. Leafpool was a medicine cat. She wasn't supposed to have kits. So they had kept the kits' true parents a secret. But the part that really made Brambleclaw mad was the fact that Squirrelflight hadn't trusted him enough to tell him. He would have helped her! Now the secret was out, Hollyleaf was dead, and Jayfeather and Lionblaze had to deal with the shocking secret that they themselves hadn't known for the longest time. Brambleclaw hated that dream. He would never be Squirrelflight's mate again. But who was the ginger she-cat with white eyes that was in his dream? He had no idea. Chapter 2 Squirrelflight couldn't believe it. She had the weird dream. Again. She wished the dream was real. It was like the dream was taunting her, saying, "Ha Ha, you will never be with Brambleclaw again! Ha, ha!" And what was worse, she just realized she was gaining weight........except she had barely been eating anything recently. She knew she was going to have kits. Brambleclaw's kits. She must have become pregnant a few moons ago, when she and Brambleclaw were still together. She was afraid. Brambleclaw would be really mad that they had kits. He hated her. She wished she could turn back time, but it was too late now. The damage was done. But she knew what she had to do: She needed to tell Brambleclaw she was going to have his kits. She had done enough lying. She hated lying. She walked over to the fresh kill pile and ate a mouse. Then she noticed something. She saw a squirrel skittering around in some brambles. Then it got tangled and was trapped in them. Was it a sign? Chapter 3 Brambleclaw stared at the squirrel. It's not like he never saw an animal get stuck before, but he just had a strange feeling it meant something. Then he noticed Squirrelflight was staring at it too. He began to stalk away, but Squirrelflight said, "Wait! I know I'm the last cat you want to talk to, but I have to tell you something." Brambleclaw stopped. She asked if they could talk in private. He sighed. He would have to face her sometime, wouldn't he? They walked into the woods and he faced her. "What is it?" Brambleclaw said, trying to keep his anger from bubbling up again. Then he noticed the scared, hunted look on Squirrelflight's face. She stuttered, "I...you....we....I am going to have kits! Your kits!" She yowled. Brambleclaw gasped. He looked at her. She was getting pretty plump. Why hadn't he noticed before? Tears were streaming across her face. Something stirred in Brambleclaw. She told him the truth even though she was scared. Maybe she was regretting her earlier lies. He felt the warm glow of love in his heart grow. It had never really left. He had just shooed it away and ignored it. But now he was reminded of why he had loved her in the first place. And he couldn't control that glow of love in his heart. He didn't want to control it. She had lied before, but perhaps it was time to forgive and forget. She had grown so listless and unenthusiastic. She really did need Brambleclaw. "I...I'm so sorry about lying before. I'll leave the clan if that's what you want." She said quietly. "NO!" Brambleclaw yelled. She jumped. "Sorry .I don't want you to leave. Truth is...I still love you. We will raise our kits together. Just promise to tell me if your in trouble from now on, okay?" She purred. "Okay." Brambleclaw also purred. Some of the mischeif was returning to Squirrelflight's green eyes. Perhaps the old Squirrelflight was returning, Brambleclaw thought happily. Chapter 4 Squirrelflight opened her eyes. She was near the moonpool. She was very confused for a moment. Why am I here? She wondered. Then she realized she must be dreaming. She looked around. Brambleclaw was standing nearby. A warm wave of affection swept over her. She sighed. Everything had been set right. They were together again. Forever. She felt tired. She had moved to the queens den after they went back to camp. Everyone was surprised that she was having kits and didn't understand why they hadn't realized it before. They generally seemed pleased that she and Brambleclaw were together again. A starry cat stepped out of the shadows. Ashfur! Squirrelflight's heart nearly stopped beating. Why was he visiting her? Fear swept over her. What if he was going to try killing her unborn kits? Brambleclaw stepped protectevly in front of her. She felt a prick of annoyance, but decided not to say anything. I really can't protect myself right now. Not in my current condition. ''The thought irritated her. She didn't want to feel like a helpless kit. As Ashfur neared, Squirrelflight noticed something. His eyes were not glinting with the evil, angry glint she had come to recognize. They were soft and even…..gentle! As he walked forward she noticed another cat following him. This cat was a cream colored she-cat. But she didn’t have stars in her fur. Her fur was glowing with a beautiful white light. Squirrelflight was puzzled. ''Who is this cat? Ashfur began to speak, “Greetings, Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw. I see you are together again.” Brambleclaw hissed, “Yes, we are. And there is nothing you can do to change that!” Squirrelflight almost purred. He was such a loyal cat! I need to match his loyalty from now on. She said silently to herself. Ashfur continued, “I wouldn’t want to change it. It is your destiny. I was such a fool before…..” He broke off. The glowing cat cleared her throat as if to say, “Ahem, remember me?” “Oh, right.” Ashfur said. “You see, I have a message for you from Starclan……and Lightclan." Chapter 5 Coming soon!